Ojama
"Ojama" (おジャマ, Ojama) is an archetype of cards played by Chazz Princeton. While the "Ojama" monsters all have 0 ATK, many "Ojama" cards can fill up or prevent the use of the opponent's Monster Card Zones, although the card themes do not always focus on this. "Ojama Delta Hurricane!!" which can destroy all cards on the opponent's side of the field when "Green", "Yellow", and "Black" are on the field. "Ojama King" can gain 1000 ATK for each "Ojama" monster destroyed by "Ojamuscle" as long as he remains on the field. There are two "Ojama" Effect Monsters, "Red" and "Blue", who help the archetype in general. The "Ojamas" even have their own Field Spell," Ojama Country", presenting this archetype with DEF beatdown strategies. Still more unknown new "Ojamas" are shown in "Ojama Country" and "Solidarity": a spiky flying "Ojama", a flat purple "Ojama", a fat lime green "Ojama", a non-flying one with a spiky head, and there appears to be a snake and a dog. These six have yet to be seen in either the TCG or OCG. The name "Ojama" comes from the Japanese phrase Ojamashimasu (お邪魔します) which means "Excuse me for intruding" and is usually said by people entering a room unexpectedly. This could be a reference to the card "Ojama Trio," where the Ojamas barge onto the opponent's field, as well as their flavor text. Their name could also come from the word "Jama", which means "obstacle" in Japanese. The term "Jama" is also used to describe something or someone that is a nuisance or "in the way", which the Ojamas certainly embody. The original three "Ojamas" ("Yellow", "Green" and "Black") are siblings and have grandparents, as featured on "Ojama Knight". The relationship between the original trio and the two newer "Ojamas" ("Blue" and "Ojama Red") is unknown, but they appear to be family (as suggested by "Solidarity", a possible direct reference), or at least countrymen/citizens/beings all hailing from "Ojama Country". The "Ojamas" seem to be used as the butt of humor on several card illustrations, such as being hunted down on "Harpies' Hunting Ground", being tossed by "Man-Thro' Tro'", being used to practice boxing in "Ojamuscle" or flattened on "Power Filter". According to the famous Konami detective game, "Snatcher," Hideo Kojima's nickname especially within the company is "Ojama." The game Snatcher itself was ALSO in fact created and directed by Hideo Kojima himself. Playing style There are many defining characteristics of the "Ojamas": their low Level and the fact that the first three ("Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Black", and "Ojama Green") are all Normal Monsters; their ability to make opponent's monster spaces unusable: and the fact that all have 0 ATK, but some have high DEF. Listed below are cards to take advantage of these characteristics: * Low Level, Normal: This makes the original "Ojama" monsters searchable by cards such as "The League of Uniform Nomenclature" (which is a dead giveaway, it has the three copies of "Ojama Yellow" shown in the card art), "Human-Wave Tactics", and "Enchanting Fitting Room". * Monster Space Lockdown: "Ojama King", "Ojama Knight", and "Ojama Trio" all have the ability to make opponent monster spaces unusable. This can lead to an effective lockdown, particularly when combined with other cards that lock monster zones, like "Ground Collapse", and to a lesser extent "Narrow Pass" and "Spatial Collapse". "Cursed Fig" and "Xing Zhen Hu" can be used to prevent face-down Spell and Trap Cards from activating, thus locking the opponent's Spell & Trap Card Zone as well. * High DEF: This can be combined with the Zone lockdown to produce practically an OTK. Fill up opponent monster spaces with "Ojama Tokens" and "Ground Collapse". Summon "Ojama King", and ideally two other "Ojama" monsters. Then, switch the ATK and DEF of all monsters with either "Shield and Sword" or the "Ojama Country"; this raises the ATK of "King" to 3000. Finally, use "Ojamuscle", destroying the three "Ojama Tokens" on your opponent's side of the field and a number of "Ojama" monsters on your side of the field, thus raising the ATK of "Ojama King" to at least 6000 (8000 if your opponent had two "Ojama Tokens"). Attack directly, hopefully to win. * Beast-Type: Being Beast-Type and easily destroyed, "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest" becomes a powerful backup monster to have in hand - or in the Graveyard. * "Ojamatric": this a combination of "Ojama Country", "Ojamagic" and "Snipe Hunter". "Dangerous Machine Type-6", "Dark World Dealings", and some Synchro Monsters like "Voltic Bicorn". The point is that every time you discard, you have some advantages against your opponent. Fast powerful Deck, discard strategy, destroy and control the field and your opponent's Deck. * The release of "Rescue Rabbit" increases the playability of the "Ojama" themed Decks. "Rescue Rabbit" can be banished on your turn to play two Level 4 or lower Normal Monsters from your Deck; this can help bring those major cards such as "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Black", and "Ojama Green". This will help Synchro Summon cards a lot easier. This can also help to Xyz summon "Gachi Gachi Gantetsu" or "Number 96: Dark Mist". * "Tri-Wight" is a generic "Ojamandala" which revives 3 Normal "Ojama" monsters. Ojama Bug Chaos This Deck utilizes the effects of the "Crashbug" series which are all DARK, as well as "Chaos Sorcerer". As an "Ojama" monster can be searched via "Sangan", this adds to the strength of a Chaos "Ojama" deck, as an "Ojama" monster is a light attribute monster whilst "Sangan" is a dark attribute monster. Recommended cards Monsters * Ojama Red * Ojama Blue * Ojama Green * Ojama Yellow * Ojama Black * Crashbug X * Crashbug Y * Crashbug Z * Soul Tiger (works well with Solidarity and Ojama Country.) * Super Crashbug * Chaos Sorcerer * King of the Swamp * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Elemental HERO Woodsman * Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest * Sangan * Witch of the Black Forest (Traditional Format only) Spells * Polymerization * Solidarity * Ojama Country * United We Stand (With the aid of "Ojama Red") * Level Limit - Area B Traps * Gravity Bind * Waboku (To help field control) Extra Deck * Number 34: Terror-Byte * Ojama Knight * Ojama King * Gachi Gachi Gantetsu * Number 96: Dark Mist DeltaOjama Deck See also Ojama OTK The DeltaOjama Deck is based on getting 5 "Ojama" cards on the field using the effect of "Ojama Red" and then using "Ojama Delta Hurricane!!" to clear your opponent's field, then activate "Ojama Country" to switch the ATK and DEF of all your "Ojamas" so that each has 1000 ATK, then do 5000 damage to opponents Life Points, this will result in a two turn kill, along with having cards like "Mage Power", "United We Stand", "Thousand Energy" and "The Big March of Animals" in your Deck to increase the ATK of your "Ojamas" for a OTK. If you run a Beast-only Deck, you can also use "Solidarity". In addition, you can also use "Super Polymerization" to Fusion Summon "Ojama King" after attacking with each of the five weaker Ojamas, resulting in a One-Turn Kill. Ojama Beatdown This usage of the Ojamas is dependent on "Ojama Country", which can be searched out by "Ojama Blue". It works by using cards like "Destiny HERO - Defender", "Ojama King" and "Ojama Knight" with large high DEF to make them into powerful beatsticks. It also strives to Summon and "Ojama" Fusions. Therefore, cards like "King of the Swamp" and "Elemental HERO Woodsman" are used. "Woodsman" also becomes a beatstick under "Ojama Country" by his 2000 DEF. Some fun additions to such a Deck could include "Gear Golem the Moving Fortress" to attack directly for 2200 ATK by paying 800, and "Snowman Eater" to destroy your opponents problem monsters and have a 1900 beatstick to boot. "Honest" can also be used since it becomes a 1900 beatstick with a hit and run tactic. This can be used to protect your "Ojamas" as well as get in a good hit. "Ojamagic", searchable via "Ojama Blue", can be discarded as a cost of "Ojama Country" or by "Magical Hats" or many other means in order to add the three normal "Ojamas" to your hand. This thins the Deck very quickly and also provides you the means to Fusion Summon "Ojama King". When it is Fusion Summoned, you can also use "De-Fusion", to get back the normal "Ojamas" and then activate "Ojama Delta Hurricane!!". Also, "Instant Fusion" can be used to Summon "Ojama Knight". "Ojama Knight" is a Level 5 monster; when he is sent to the Graveyard via the effect of "Instant Fusion" effect, one may revive him via "Ojama Country". Ojama Lockdown This lockdown relies on using the effects of cards like "Ojama Trio", "Ojama Knight", "Xing Zhen Hu" and "Spatial Collapse" to completely prevent the opponent from being able to perform any actions. The player then waits until the opponent runs out of cards, whittles down the opponent's Lifepoints by inflicting effect damage, or uses "Final Countdown" and waits for 20 turns to pass. This lockdown starts off by Summoning "Ojama Knight" and activating "Ojama Trio". This way, there'll be 3 Monster Zones occupied by the "Ojama Tokens" and 2 blocked by "Ojama Knight", preventing the opponent from Summoning any monsters. By activating "Xing Zhen Hu" while the opponent has 2 Set Spell and/or Trap Cards and completely. Using "Spatial Collapse" at this point will prevent the opponent from having any more cards on the field. Recommended Cards * Final Countdown * Ground Collapse * Ojama Trio * Ojama Knight * Xing Zhen Hu * Xing Zhen Hu Replica * Cards that inflict effect damage Ojama Synchro This Deck utilizes "Key Mouse", "Junk Synchron", "Debris Dragon", "X-Saber Airbellum" and sometimes "Quickdraw Synchron" and "Road Synchron" also recently "Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts" plus "Egotistical Ape". "Key Mouse" searches for "X-Saber Airbellum", "Junk Synchron" can revive Level 2 "Ojamas" and Synchro Summons "Junk Warrior". "Junk Warrior" can gain massive ATK depending on the ATK of Level 2 or lower "Ojamas" and "Ojama Country". "Debris Dragon" can return a destroyed "Ojama Knight" and "Ojama King" to swarm the field with monsters which can be used as Synchro Material Monster. When "Ojama Country" is on the field, use "Quickdraw Synchron" or "Egotistical Ape" to send a Level 2 "Ojama" to the graveyard; it can be resurrected with "Ojama Country" and you can easily Synchro Summon "Nitro Warrior". "Ancient Fairy Dragon" can be useful to help search for "Ojama Country" and turns into a 3000 ATK beatstick with "Ojama Country" on the field. "Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts" can be used as he is also a LIGHT Beast-Type and the ease of Summoning Level 10 "Thor, Lord of the Aesir". Also with the recent release of "Frozen Fitzgerald" you can use "Junk Synchron" to revive any of your "Ojamas" for an instant Synchro Summon of "Frozen Fitzgerald" giving you a deadly monster. Then if he were destroyed while you had no monsters on the field you could use his effect to put another Level 2 monster from your hand into the Graveyard to be used for the Synchro Summoning of another "Frozen Fitzgerald" using "Junk Synchron" thus getting you two deadly monsters on the field that are hard to kill. Another strategy for Summoning out "Frozen Fitzgerald" (or any other Level 5 Synchro for that matter) is to play "Foolish Burial" to send any Level 2 "Ojama" monsters (or any Level 2 Beast-Type monster) to the Graveyard and then Summon "Junk Synchron" to the field to Special Summon the "Ojama" back to the field for an instant one turn Synchro Summon. "Kinka-byo" is a great Level one Beast-Type that can revive "Key Mouse" for Synchro Summon of "Formula Synchron" or you could use that revived "Key Mouse" to retrieve your key cards. In Traditional Format, you can Summon "X-Saber Airbellum" with "Rescue Cat" along with "Key Mouse" to create "Red Nova Dragon". Recommended cards Monster Cards * Elemental HERO Woodsman * Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest * Yellow Baboon, Archer of the Forest * Sea Koala * Honest * Key Mouse * Junk Synchron * Shining Angel * Ojama Black * Ojama Blue * Ojama Green * Ojama Red * Ojama Yellow * Regulus * The Light - Hex-Sealed Fusion * Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts * Egotistical Ape * Truckroid * Rescue Rabbit Extra Deck * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Frozen Fitzgerald * Junk Archer * Junk Warrior * Ojama King * Ojama Knight * Red Dragon Archfiend * Stardust Dragon * Lightning Tricorn * Thunder Unicorn * Voltic Bicorn * Gachi Gachi Gantetsu * Tiras, Keeper of Genesis Spell Cards * White Elephant's Gift * Dark Factory of Mass Production * Enchanting Fitting Room * Foolish Burial * Fusion Recovery * Future Fusion * Fusion Weapon * Ground Collapse * Instant Fusion * Ojama Country * Ojama Delta Hurricane!! * Ojamagic * Ojamuscle * Polymerization * Solidarity * Spiritual Forest * Terraforming * United We Stand * Cursed Armaments * Natural Tune * Sword of the Soul-Eater * Dark World Grimoire * Dark World Lightning * Dark World Dealings * Magical Mallet * Poison Fangs * Tri-Wight Trap Cards * Just Desserts * Super Rush Recklessly * Beast Soul Swap * Broken Blocker * Chain Material * Gravity Bind * Justi-Break * Limit Reverse * Ojama Trio * Order to Smash * The League of Uniform Nomenclature * Xing Zhen Hu * Xing Zhen Hu Replica * Dark Deal * Howl of the Wild * Common Charity * Horn of the Phantom Beast * Ultimate Offering (Swarming) Optional support cards * Beckoning Light - Since all "Ojamas" have LIGHT Attribute. * Pixie Ring - Since all "Ojamas" share the same ATK and DEF this card will prevent your opponent from attacking. * Elemental HERO Woodsman - This card, while face-up on the field, allows you to quickly grab "Polymerization" and fuse your "Ojamas" for "Ojama King" or "Ojama Knight". When "Elemental HERO Woodsman" used while "Ojama Country" is active it gives you a 2000 ATK beatstick. * Solidarity - All "Ojamas" share the same Type so this card can give your "Ojamas" a nice 800 ATK boost. * Backup Soldier - Since "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Black", and "Ojama Green") are Normal Monsters this card allows you to quickly return them from your Graveyard to your hand. * Limit Reverse and Graceful Revival - These cards allow you to Special Summon one of the lower Level "Ojamas" in Attack Position to your side of the field from the Graveyard. * Attack of the Cornered Rat allows you to pay Life Points to make sure that your lower Level "Ojamas" aren't destroyed by battle. If your opponent plays "Honest" as a chain to this card's activation, you could lose a lot of Life Points. * Debris Dragon - This card can Special Summon any "Ojama" from the Graveyard, when having high DEF to abused with "Ojama Country". Being a Tuner monster, it also can be tuned to Synchro Summon any Level 6 Dragon Synchro Monster (like "Iron Chain Dragon"). * Snipe Hunter - You can discard "Ojamagic" for the effect of "Snipe Hunter", then use the three "Ojamas" you get from "Ojamagic" to discard for the effect of "Snipe Hunter" three more times. * Honest - Since all "Ojama" monsters are LIGHT Attribute, running a few copies of "Honest" would be a good idea. He will give the "Ojamas" enough power to at least match your opponent's attacking monster. Be warned though, that if you do use "Honest", you may lose the ATK boost from "Solidarity". * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter - It's a Beast-Type monster, so if you're running a Beast-only "Ojama" Deck, this card won't affect "Solidarity", and you can easily Summon "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest" if sent to the Graveyard by Ryko's mill effect, not to mention that one card on the field gets destroyed. * No Entry!! - If "Ojama Country" gets destroyed, DEF will return to monsters and ATK will be 0 again, so this card prevents receiving a lot of damage. * Starlight Road - Since they tend to swarm. * Key Mouse - "Sangan" replacement. * Super-Nimble Mega Hamster - "Shining Angel" replacement. * Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler * Arcana Force EX - The Dark Ruler * Spirit Barrier - Prevents you from taking damage from battles. * Super Polymerization - Useful with swarming tactics and strategies with "Magical Hats" and "Ojama Trio". You can fuse "Ojama Tokens" or copies of "Ojamagic" placed on the field by "Magical Hats" for "Ojama Knight". You will either inflict burn damage to your opponent, or be able to add up to six cards to your hand (or both if you draw multiple copies of any of the previously listed cards). This card can also allow monsters that have already attacked be used as fusion material during the battle phase and the summoned Fusion Monster will be able to attack also. * Sword and Shield - Might help when someone destroys "Ojama Country" before or during your Battle Phase. * Inverse Universe - Might help when someone destroys "Ojama Country" before or after your opponent's Battle Phase. * Spiritual Forest - For stall; an "Ojama" monster will need two attacks to be destroyed (This card is not recommended if you're trying to suicide "Ojama Blue" for its effect). * Tragoedia - To compliment the fact of hand advantage in "Ojama" Decks. Also, can help with Synchro Summoning. * Tri-Wight- Special Summon "Ojama Black", "Ojama Green" and "Ojama Yellow" easily, so you can use "Ojama Delta Hurricane!!", and you gain access for Rank 2 Xyz Monster (like "Gachi Gachi Gantetsu"). * "Enchanting Fitting Room" is also a good card which enables you to swarm the field with Ojamas which then enables you to use "Ojama Delta Hurricane!!.